


Collide

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/9/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/9/03

"Hey, Pace." Danny glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. "What can I do you for?"

"I was just wondering…" He paused and shrugged. "Never mind."

"No, no." He shook his head, waving Pacey toward the chair across from his desk. "You have something to say, so say it."

"I need you to fire Audrey."

"Why?" Danny's eyebrow shot up. "She's got the right attitude, even if she's not the best waitress in the world. She keeps the customers happy…or is that the problem? The customers are getting too happy? Problems with the relationship?"

"No. No." He glanced down at his hands, not looking at Danny. "No. We're good. Better than good. I mean, we're good. Everything's good."

"Then why would I be firing her?" Danny got up from his chair and moved around the desk, leaning against it, his leg hitched over the corner. "If everything's good."

"I just…" Pacey blew out a long breath. "I'm feeling a little…"

"Trapped?"

Pacey's eyes shot up to Danny's and he flushed. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, Witter. It's all over your face." Danny grabbed his bottom lip, playing with it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Firing her seems a little drastic."

"I know."

"But how about you tell her that I need you to work late tonight, help me with some stuff? We'll head to my place, toss back a few and just have a guys' night?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure. I'll supply the booze. Invite your friends Jack and Dawson if you want. We'll have a regular guys' night out, only in so that you can get tanked. And we'll drop the keys in a jar inside the door so none of you have to drive home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded, half-smiling. "Now get to work."

"Thanks, Danny."

"Not a problem, kid."

*~*  
Danny opened the door and rose up on his toes, looking over Pacey's shoulder. "Where are your friends?"

"Dawson's having sex with Jen. Jack's getting drunk. Dawson's having sex with Jen."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, well, he's pretty proud of the fact. He asked me to say it twice. Or, you know, casually bring it up in conversation for the rest of my life."

"Got it." Danny stepped back. "Well, come on it."

"Where's Emily?"

"In Capeside visiting her folks." He held out a jar. "Keys?"

"I don't have a car."

"You have a boat."

"I didn't bring it with me."

"Still. I don't want you getting any wild ideas and taking her out for a spin in the middle of Boston Harbor at three in the morning." He shook the empty jar. "Drop 'em, kid, or there's no booze for you."

Pacey reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, dangling them over the lip of the jar before dropping them in. "Happy?"

"Deliriously." Danny admitted dryly as he set the jar next to the door and turned around. "Drink?"

"Yeah."

"What'll you have? I've got beer."

"Beer would be good."

Danny nodded and pulled two bottles out, tossing one to Pacey. "What did Audrey say?"

"She said it was fine if I wanted to leave her all alone to fend for herself for the evening. Then I think she went off to a club to watch Joey sing with Charlie."

"You have strange friends."

"Yeah. You noticed."

"Hard not to, kid." He grabbed a small leather case off the counter and waved it in Pacey's direction. "You any good?"

A slow smile spread over Pacey's face. "You wanna play darts?"

"You are good."

"I've won a game or two in my life." Pacey twisted the top off his beer and took a long drink. "What are we playing?"

"The question isn't what we're playing, kid. It's what we're playing for."

"I'll bite." Pacey took another drink as he followed Danny into the living room. He watched as Danny opened a smooth wooden case, revealing a regulation, felt dartboard. He whistled and Danny smiled proudly. "What are we playing for?"

"You win, you get promoted."

"You want to be out of a job, is that it?"

Danny just smiled, taking a drink of his own beer. "I win…"

"Yeah?"

"You're scouring dumpsters after work for a week. For every game."

"A promotion or a week of dumpsters every game?" Pacey nodded as Danny did. "They cancel each other out?"

"Sure."

Pacey stuck out his hand. "You're on, Brecher."

Danny ignored his offer of a handshake, slapping the dart case into the extended hand instead. "You're up."

*~*  
"Okay," Pacey squinted slightly as he sighted the board down the length of the dart. "So it's two games to three."

"Yep. You're losing."

"I'm not losing." Pacey pointed the dart at Danny. "Cuz we ain't through playing." He turned his attention back to the board, throwing the dart. It hit the triple twenty and he smiled. "It ain't over until it's over."

Danny saluted him with his beer. "Whatever you say, kid."

"Why do you call me that?" Pacey sighted again and threw, hitting the nineteen. "I mean, yeah, I'm younger than you, but I'm not exactly a kid."

"You're cocky." Danny shrugged. "It fits you. And it seems to especially fit you coming from me."

"You've got a mentor complex." He tossed the last dart. "And you're a hell of a lot of points behind."

Danny approached the dartboard, pulling the darts free, leaving Pacey's bull's-eye until last. Moving to the line, he sighted his first dart, tossing it carefully, hitting the bull's-eye. "Get me another beer, kid."

"Get it yourself, old man." Pacey reached back onto the counter for his beer and drained what remained in one long swallow. He slid off the stool and went to the fridge, pulling out the last two beers of their second six pack. He set them on the counter and started opening cupboards. Danny stopped what he was doing and watched as Pacey moved steadily down the wall.

"Looking for something?"

"Booze."

"You just got two beers there, Pace."

"Not beer. Booze." He found a bottle of jaggermeister and pulled it down, twisting the cap off. "What do you say we make this interesting?"

"I thought it was interesting." Danny smiled. "After all, you're in the dumpsters."

"More interesting then." He took a drink, shuddered and set the bottle on the counter. "Every shot you miss, you take a shot."

Danny eyed the bottle for a moment before turning to Pacey, a grin etched on his face. "You're on, kid." He turned back to the board and fired his shot, hitting the bull's-eye again. "And you're suffering right about now, too."

Pacey gestured to the board without looking, grabbing his beer and opening it. "Take your shot, Danny." He watched as he shot, his smile widening as Danny's shot hit the three. Pacey held out the bottle. "And take your shot."

*~*  
"So," Danny slurred. "Audrey's giving you the jealous, needy girlfriend shtick, huh? Well, that's women, kid." Danny shrugged. "Take it from a man who was entangled with two of 'em at once, they're more trouble than they're worth."

"I don't know." Pacey sighed and tossed back another shot. "I think it's safe to say that the sex itself is worth it."

"Sex." Danny scoffed, swiping the bottle from Pacey's hands. "Sex you can get anywhere. Sex is easy. Relationships drag you down like an anchor. Look at tonight. You had to lie to get your girlfriend to let you hang out with the guys. I'll bet she laid it on thick, too. 'You're just deserting me? On a Friday night? And what am I supposed to do? What's her name?'" Danny snickered as Pacey laughed at his Audrey impression. "Don't get me wrong, I like Audrey. But women, as a whole, cause any sane man unending grief."

"Why did you get married?"

"I was a stupid kid once." Danny shrugged. "Now I'm jaded and cynical."

"I'll have to work at that."

"You will." Danny offered him the bottle, putting his arm around Pacey's shoulders as he took a drink. "You'll do fine, kid. As soon as you realize that sex is sex. And love and all that other crap's got nothing to do with it."

"Sex is just sex," Pacey repeated, taking another shot.

"Just sex. Two bodies, all hot and sweaty, rubbing against each other in the dark. Or the light." His fingers rubbed lightly against Pacey's shirt. "Two consenting adults, or as close to it as you college kids get, writhing around like animals, fighting each other with tongues and fingers and cock and pussy, trying to get off."

"That's all it is to you?" Pacey half turned, his eyebrow raised. "Just that?"

"That's all it is. Period." Danny shrugged, his arm still around Pacey, his eyes locked with the younger man's. "Just sex."

Pacey licked his lips, caught by Danny's gaze. "Two bodies."

"Yeah, kid." He grinned slowly. "Or more, if you're lucky."

"Christ, Brecher." Pacey shook his head. "You ever think with anything other than your cock?"

"If I did, I'd have kicked your ass out of here about six beers and three hours ago, kid."

There was a heartbeat of silence, destroyed as Pacey pushed off the barstool and collided with Danny, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Danny kicked Pacey's body off of his, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head, pulling himself into a sitting position. Pacey lay on his back on the floor, deliberately not looking at Danny, his breathing hard and heavy.

"You want to tell me what the fuck that was about, kid?"

"Nothing." Pacey dropped a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Kid." Pacey ignored him until Danny grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Kid."

Opening his eyes, Pacey inhaled sharply. Danny's face was above his, his eyes dark and promising. Taking another deep breath, Pacey slid his tongue over his dry lips. "Yeah?"

"I was kidding." Danny gave him a half smile, one shoulder rising in a shrug.

Pacey swallowed hard, his voice hoarse. "A…about what?" He shuddered as he felt the firm pressure of Danny's hand on his jeans, smoothing over his erection.

Danny's voice dropped to a whisper. "Not about this."

"What…what are you doing?" His voice broke as Danny's hand continued moving, tracing the hard outline of flesh through the denim. "Danny?"

"Nothing," he assured Pacey, the silence in the room only magnifying the harsh sound of their breathing. "Nothing at all, kid."

"I…" Pacey licked his lips again, his eyes wild as they searched Danny's. He closed his eyes, lashes fluttering on his cheeks as Danny's hand slid lower, cupping him. "Oh…Jesus." Pacey's breathing fell away into rough panting as Danny moved over him, sliding between his legs, rubbing his own denim-clad cock against Pacey's.

Danny was still, his arms trembling slightly as he held himself above Pacey. Pacey slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him for a long time as they lay there, neither moving. His voice was strangled when he spoke. "Say something, kid. You normally can't keep your mouth shut and right now, I just really need you to fuckin' say something."

Pacey's eyes closed again and Danny let out a long breath, nearly choking on it as Pacey's hips moved, pressing up, thrusting toward him. They moved in silence, the soft sounds of denim on denim growing louder as they ground together, both of them thrusting, hard flesh moving against hard flesh.

Pacey turned his head to the side, his tongue snaking along Danny's wrist. Danny groaned and lowered himself on top of Pacey, closing the distance between them. His elbows dug into the floor above Pacey's shoulders, his chest crashing into Pacey's as he breathed. "Kid…"

Pacey shook his head and leaned into Danny, his tongue sliding against the older man's. Danny groaned again, fitting his mouth to Pacey's, deepening the heated kiss. Tongue against tongue, tasting alcohol and hunger, spiced with salt and desire. When they broke apart, Pacey fell back to the floor, his eyes locked on Danny's. "Stop calling me kid."

A slow smile curved Danny's mouth. "You gonna make me?" Reaching down with one hand, he captured Pacey's wrist and pulled it above his head, pinning it to the ground. He repeated the gesture, trapping both hands beneath his. "Well, kid? You gonna make me?"

"Is that a challenge, Brecher?"

Danny leaned forward, closing the small distance between them. His breath was hot on Pacey's lips, covering his tongue as he opened his mouth. Danny froze, just breathing for a long moment until his tongue snaked out, tracing Pacey's lower lip. "You up to it? Kid?"

"I don't know, Danny." Pacey's hips arched off the floor, his cock pressing hard against Danny's body. "What do you think?"

Danny released one of Pacey's arms, bringing his hand down to stroke the tanned skin of Pacey's cheek, his hungry eyes devouring Pacey's as he stared down at him. "I don't think you could make me if I let you."

Pacey reached up and grabbed Danny's hand, rubbing his thumb over the vein of his wrist, holding it just above his skin. "Now that is a challenge." Wrapping one leg around both of Danny's, Pacey wrenched his body, forcing them both off the floor. Moving swiftly, he turned them over, landing hard on Danny as he hit the ground. "One I think I've now shown I'm more than man enough to handle."

"It's not about being man enough, kid." Danny freed his hand from Pacey's grip, moving it down under his head and resting on it. The other lifted to Pacey's face, tracing his eyebrow then smoothing down to his cheek. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"What?" Pacey asked softly, nervously.

"The power." His thumb moved over Pacey's bottom lip as he leaned upward, his teeth nipping the skin. "You want the power, kid? You want to be in control?"

"Yeah," Pacey nodded.

Suddenly Danny's hand shot out, grabbing Pacey's again and they rolled once more, Pacey trapped beneath Danny once again. "No." Pacey started to struggle and Danny closed his eyes, moaning softly. When Pacey stopped, he opened them, smiling hungrily, knowingly. "There's all sorts of power, kid. Settle for what you can handle."

Pacey freed his hand and slid it down Danny's side, moving it between them as he reached Danny's hips. The older man reacted, putting a small amount of distance between them, allowing Pacey's hand to curve over his erection. "If I have this power," he stroked Danny through the thin layer of denim. "What kind of power do you have?"

Danny sat up, kneeling between Pacey's legs just out of his reach. He ran his fingertips over Pacey's cock, grasping his zipper and sliding it down. Pacey gasped softly, his eyes dark and wild as he watched Danny's hand as it moved down then back up, separating the fabric of his jeans.

"I have this power," Danny assured him, freeing Pacey's cock from his boxers, his fingers circling it slowly. He moved from between Pacey's legs, instead straddling his left one and leaning down, his hand still moving, barely touching the hard flesh. "I have another one too, Pacey. And pretty soon, you're going to be begging me to show it to you."

"I don't beg," Pacey panted softly.

"You will, kid." Danny licked Pacey's lips, pulling away as Pacey's tongue darted out, too late for contact. "You will."

*~*  
Pacey swallowed hard, fighting to breathe as his chest tightened. He watched Danny as he hovered over him, promise in his eyes. Finally he moved and Pacey reacted, his body arching upwards. Danny stilled, his smile lupine. He shook his head slightly, his hands moving over Pacey's jeans, taking advantage of his movement to slide them down his legs.

Shuddering, Pacey gasped quietly as Danny's hands continued brushing his skin, smoothing over his hair-roughened legs, pushing upward toward Pacey's aching cock. "What do you want, kid?"

"Touch me."

Danny shook his head slowly, almost sadly. "I am touching you, kid." He leaned closer, his hands digging into his flesh. "What do you want?"

"Touch me… touch my cock." He was gasping for air as Danny's fingers dug into his skin, hard pressure as they slid up his thigh. Pacey thrust upward with every forward movement. "Touch it?"

"Touch it." Danny whispered the words hotly, his hands moving up, one cupping Pacey's balls as the other wrapped around the base of his shaft. "Like this?"

"Yes," Pacey sighed. "Yes."

"And that's all you want?" He sat perfectly still, his hands not moving except to exert slight pressure just above his sphincter muscle. "Just to touch you?"

"Stroke it." Pacey's body was moving of its own volition, his voice strangled. "Fuck, Danny, you know what I want."

"Do I, kid?" He leaned in, his mouth over Pacey's, his breath hot on his lips. "You want me to touch your cock, stroke it until it's so hard it hurts to come? You want me to do that?"

"Yes." Pacey's body moved in time with Danny's thrusts, matching his movements with frantic ones of its own. "Fuck, yes."

Danny's hand slowed, ignoring Pacey's wild motions. "Or should I taste it?"

Pacey reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Danny's neck, pulling him down to him. His lips brushed Danny's, the need to taste him held in check. "I want you to touch me and taste me and fuck me, Danny."

Danny's eyebrow rose slightly, one side of his mouth curling up in a smile. "You do, huh?"

"Yes," Pacey panted, nibbling on Danny's lips, his tongue darting into the older man's mouth. "I do."

Danny pulled back, his smile gone as he stared down at Pacey, his hand still easing along the length of his cock. "Then say it again."

Pacey was silent for a long moment before he spoke, his voice breathless, the blood in his body pulsing along his shaft. "I want you to touch me and taste me and fuck me." He paused again, closing his eyes as Danny's thumb swept over the sensitive tip, coating it with hot liquid. "Please."

Danny kissed him hard, his tongue gliding over Pacey's before he pulled back. His voice was low and hoarse, scratchy with desire. "I told you you'd beg, kid." He smiled briefly before moving back, his hands leaving Pacey's cock to push his shirt up his body. Sliding down the length of him easily, Danny licked the length of Pacey's cock. As Pacey groaned, Danny brought his hand back down, leaving the warm flesh of Pacey's stomach to curl around the thick base.

"This is what you want, kid?" Danny whispered against his skin, Pacey's groaned response shattering halfway through the word as Danny's mouth closed around his cock. His hand settled firmly against Pacey's skin, pressure at the pulse beating at the base of his cock as his tongue curled around the heated flesh. Pacey buried his hands in Danny's thick hair, fighting to control the thrusts of pleasure rocketing through him.

"Danny," Pacey panted, his body contracting as he tried to quell the pending rush of his orgasm. "God, Danny, please…"

Danny ignored him, his mouth tight around the thick shaft as he ran his tongue over the smooth head. Pacey's body arched off the floor and he cried out, his hands slipping free of Danny's hair to pound on the floor beneath him, his gasps growing ragged as Danny's other hand circled his balls, squeezing them lightly until Pacey's rapid jerking slowed to a halt.

Danny lay against Pacey's bare thigh, breathing heavily, feeling the younger man's body move beneath his. He sat up slowly, his eyes trained on Pacey as he crept up his body. He straddled him, his own cock hard against Pacey's stomach as he leaned forward. "Is that what you wanted, kid?" He panted softly, capturing Pacey's lower lip between his teeth for a moment before releasing him. "Is it?"

"Yes," Pacey nodded.

"Good," Danny found Pacey's mouth, his tongue sliding easily past parted lips. The thick, warm taste of Pacey's come coated his tongue as it moved through the depths of Pacey's mouth. Pacey pushed away, struggling slightly as Danny deepened the kiss, his hand curling into Pacey's hair, holding his head still as his body writhed beneath him.

Pacey finally broke away, his eyes dark as they met Danny's.

"What's the matter, kid?" Danny smirked, his own eyes darkening. "You don't like the taste?"

"No," Pacey pushed Danny away slightly, his hands moving between them, pulling at the older man's dark blue t-shirt. "I just want more."

Danny reached down and grabbed his shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it behind him. Pacey's hands smoothed over Danny's bare flesh, feeling the rough hair against his palms, cushioning his hands as they ran over the hard tips of Danny's nipples. He gasped softly, arching his hips up toward Pacey. "Oh, yeah, kid."

"Stop." Pacey bent his head, finding Danny's nipple with his lips. He breathed on the hard nub, feeling Danny reach beneath him. "Calling." His tongue swept over it, Danny's instant contraction thrusting his body up into Pacey's. "Me." His teeth this time, worrying the stiff flesh as Danny's mouth opened, the harsh gasp loud in the quiet room. "Kid."

Danny's hands tangled in Pacey's hair as he held him against his chest, trapped the heat of Pacey's breath against his skin, over his nipple. Pacey breathed heavily, his tongue moving over the slightly damp flesh, tasting him. As Danny slowly released his grip, Pacey lifted his head, eyes narrowed hungrily, before turning his attention to Danny's other nipple.

Danny's hips rolled smoothly, pressing up into Pacey's body in even strokes, the hard press of his cock in his jeans rough against Pacey's bare skin. Pulling away, Pacey sat up, straddling Danny's upper thighs. His hand rested just above the waistband of the dark blue denim before drifting lower, his fingertips barely grazing over the straining flesh.

Danny cursed softly under his breath, reaching down and grabbing Pacey's hand, pressing it firmly against his cock. "Do you feel that, Pacey?"

His blue eyes were glazed, black with hunger. "Yes."

Danny sat up, holding Pacey against him, his cock hard against the underside of Pacey's. His voice was harsh, husky with longing and the ache of arousal. "Do you want to feel that, Pacey?"

He nodded, eyes half closed, lips parted. He leaned into Danny, finding his mouth, his tongue slipping between Danny's lips. Danny's arms moved up to Pacey's shoulders, pushing him away, guiding him off his lap and up against the counter. Pacey was panting, watching as Danny got shakily to his feet.

Kneeling before him, Pacey undid Danny's belt and fly, pulling denim from skin, exposing the hard flesh beneath Danny's boxers. Danny's body clenched then relaxed as Pacey pulled back, coiling slowly as Pacey placed his hands on his chest, tracing the dark hair that covered Danny's body with trembling fingers, feeling muscles clench beneath the warm skin. His hand slid down Danny's chest and abdomen, curving around the dark flesh of Danny's cock.

Danny shuddered, his hand constricting in Pacey's hair, jerking him forward. He sank down to his knees in front of Pacey, his deep groan lost in his mouth, his hungry tongue thrusting in time with the subconscious movement of his hips.

Pacey shifted slightly, trapping his hand and Danny's cock between their bodies. Danny let out a harsh sound then pulled back, collapsing against the counter behind him.

Blinding, acting on pure instinct, Pacey moved toward him, crawling between Danny's parted legs. Bending his head, Pacey ran his tongue along the length of Danny's cock.

"Oh…Christ." Danny grabbed Pacey's head and stilled him. "Don't do that."

Pacey turned his head, his teeth grazing the pulse at Danny's wrist. "You like it."

The half-statement, half-question brought Danny's hips off the floor, thrusting up toward Pacey. "Yes," Danny admitted, biting his lower lip as Pacey shifted his position, their bodies touching. They moved together instinctively, trapping hard flesh against hard flesh. "Oh…yes." Danny's hand curled into a fist in Pacey's hair, forcing him to look up. "I want…" Danny swallowed hard. "I want to be inside you, kid."

Pacey's whole body shuddered, a low moan slipping past his lips. Danny's hand held him still, their gazes locked.

"Is that what you want?"

Pacey licked his lips, his eyes hot. "You want me to tell you what I want, Danny?" He broke loose of Danny's grip and moved closer, his cock hard against Danny's. His voice dropped to a husky whisper, his mouth dangerously close. "I want you inside me. And I want you to stop calling me kid."

Danny laughed softly, shaking his head as he pushed Pacey away. He fell back, sprawling out on the floor as Danny got to his feet again. Grabbing a full shot glass off the counter, Danny knocked it back, grinning as the liquid heat slid down his throat. Pacey advanced, moving into him, pulling on denim and cotton until Danny was on the floor again, both of them naked and hungry and hard.

Pacey moved down Danny's body, his mouth hot on heated skin, breath mingling with sweat and sex as he kissed the lightly tanned skin of Danny's stomach, the dark hair that littered his chest, piling into a thick vee as it wove down his abdomen. Pacey's fingers curled against Danny's hips, urging him forward, his tongue tasting the swollen tip.

Danny's breathing changed, hitched, hung suspended as Pacey's mouth closed over his cock. He fell back, hips arcing up off the floor as Pacey's palms covered his hips, running firm down the length of his thighs. Swallowing hard, Danny pushed Pacey away, both of them panting, gasping at the sudden lack of air in the room. "I want to be inside you, kid," he panted, ignoring Pacey's mock glare.

"You were inside me." His tongue tasted like whiskey, anticipation.

"Not enough." Making it to his knees, Danny crept forward, closing the short distance from the counter to the kitchen pantry, reaching in and grabbing a bottle from one of the shelves. Pacey moved up behind him, his cock curving between the smooth curves of Danny's ass, pressing hard to the firm flesh. "Oh…fuck."

Pacey shuddered as Danny turned, grabbing his arms and pushing him to the floor. The plastic bottle clattered to the floor beside him as Danny forced his tongue into his mouth, his body hard, his cock sliding along the length of Pacey's as he pressed him to the ground.

His voice was gruff and husky, painful as it whispered across Pacey's neck. "Turn over."

They separated long enough for Pacey to turn, trembling as he rose onto his knees. Danny's hands smoothed over Pacey's ass, rubbing and massaging the flesh until Pacey moaned in something akin to surrender. Trembling himself, Danny managed to find the bottle on the floor with one hand as the other reached down, cupping Pacey's balls, his fingers pressed hard to the base of the younger man's erection.

Pacey groaned, his body thrusting back, his cock pulsing. Danny shuddered as he ran his thumb over the tight muscle of Pacey's ass, dropping the bottle again as Pacey cursed harshly, his whole body reacting to the simple touch.

"Fuck," Danny whispered as he removed his hand from Pacey's cock, pressing it into the small of his back and driving Pacey onto the floor. He moaned as his erection smoothed against the cool wood, half from relief from the burning pressure inside him, the other half from disappointment as Danny's hands left his flesh.

Danny cursed softly, working at the cap to the bottle, fighting to twist it off, his shaking hands barely managing to keep a grip on the slightly slippery container. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he breathed, finally snapping it off, thick liquid coating his fingers, dripping coldly onto Pacey's tanned skin.

"Oh, shit…" Pacey groaned, his body contracting, thrusting hard against the floor. Danny tilted the bottle, letting the thick liquid pool just above the curve of Pacey's ass, slowly slipping downward until a cool trail snaked between the firm globes of his ass. "Oh…oh, shit." Pacey caught his lower lip between his teeth, whimpering as Danny's free hand found his flesh, massaging the slowly building stream into his skin.

"So hot," Danny muttered under his breath as he slipped a finger just past the tight muscle, easing it slowly inside Pacey. He quivered wordlessly, the jumble of hungry noises laced with pleasure as they dripped from his swollen lips. Danny watched in rapt amazement as he pushed his finger further, the slow thrusting almost mindless as he let the golden fluid guide another finger past the taut flesh.

"Da…nny," Pacey begged, the words ripped from his mouth, quietly but no less desperate as Danny slipped a third finger inside him, the slow thrusting teasing and stretching but not satisfying as he pressed his body against the floor, seeking relief with every thrust into the hard wood.

Danny slipped his fingers free, ignoring Pacey's soft, aching cry as he began stroking his cock, coating it with the viscous liquid, relishing the cool touch of it against his burning skin as his hand moved over the rigid flesh. Pacey lay before him on his stomach, spread-eagled, his skin glistening with sweat and excitement and oil, the thrust of his body arcing up toward Danny as he moved forward, pressing the tip of his cock to the still tight muscle.

Tension held them together, brought them closer as Danny's cock slowly penetrated Pacey's flesh, sliding into the tight heat of his ass, smooth and slick, coated and caressing. Danny closed his eyes, grasping Pacey's hips as he began rocking, the slow, gentle movements precariously close to breaking as Pacey's ragged breathing filled the room around them.

"Yes," Danny whispered against Pacey's skin, his reaction based solely on the tightness surrounding him, squeezing him, imprisoning him, shuddering through his body as he increased his rhythm, building at a steady pace as Pacey's body relaxed.

Pacey didn't speak, couldn't form words or thoughts as Danny pushed inside him, every thrust longer, harder, deeper now as they moved in unison, colliding gently, forcefully over and over again, friction building between them, stemming from the heat building as Danny's cock impaled him slowly and deliberately, pushing every sensation into him, spiraling down Pacey's own erection until all he could feel was the harsh pressure of Danny inside him and the throbbing pulse of his cock.

Danny's hand slipped from Pacey's waist, his movements stuttering slightly as he reached down, around the hair-roughened thigh to the thick shaft of Pacey's cock, curling around the swollen flesh, stroking it in time with his hips movements. Pacey's breath stopped somewhere in his lungs, his brain stopped, his heart thundered as sensation after sensation crashed over him in drowning waves, his body contracting, expanding until he came, every muscle seeming to band around Danny's cock.

Danny moaned long and hard as Pacey closed down around him, trembling on the edge of orgasm as he kept pushing deeper, harder as Pacey jerked rapidly, his cock sliding along Danny's palm until he shuddered to a stop. They were still for a moment, quiet except for the ragged sound of their breath coming back to them in great, heaving gasps. Danny shuddered involuntarily, moaning again as Pacey pressed back, moving into him, catching him by surprise and pushing him over the edge, his own orgasm crashing down around him like a demolished building, burying them both in the hazy smoke of completion.

Pacey slumped to the floor, bringing Danny down with him. He collapsed with a soft exhalation of breath, exhausted and spent, satisfied and terrified all at once. Danny eased away from him, falling back onto the smooth wood, staring up at the ceiling.

They lay in silence both companionable and awkward for long moments until Pacey turned his head, his blue eyes story as they met Danny's. "Can I ask you a question?"

Danny blew out his breath. "Yeah. Sure, kid."

Pacey's smile quirked up the corners of his mouth. "What would have happened if I'd brought Jack and Dawson with me?"

"Wouldn't have happened, kid." Danny smiled as well, the slow grin fading easily into a knowing and mocking smirk. "Subconsciously you knew this was all going to go down. No pun intended."

"You think so, huh?"

Danny just smiled and got to his feet, gathering up the bottle of cooking oil as he did so. He didn't bother with the cap as he set it on the counter before offering Pacey a hand. He stood, looking Danny in the eye.

"You think so, huh?"

"We gonna analyze this, kid?" Danny stepped closer, insinuating himself against Pacey, aggressive and slightly angry, dangerous. "Or are you just going to follow me to the bedroom?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Pacey bent his head and licked the sweat from Danny's neck, closing both the figurative and literal distance between them. "You gonna stop calling me kid?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, heading toward his bedroom, knowing Pacey would follow. "As soon as you give me a reason to."


End file.
